This invention is concerned with novel substituted hexahydro arylquinolizines or pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof which are selective .alpha..sub.2 -adrenoceptor antagonists and are of value in conditions where selective antagonism of the .alpha..sub.2 -adrenoceptor is desirable for example as antidepressant, antihypertensive, ocular antihypertensive, antidiabetic, antiobesity agents, platelet aggregation inhibitors, and modifiers of gastrointestinal motility. It also relates to processes for preparing the novel compounds, pharmaceutical compositions comprising the novel compounds and to a method of antagonizing .alpha..sub.2 -adrenoceptors.
The concept that the complex clinical state of depression is linked to a functional deficiency of monoamines in the central nervous system is now widely accepted. Numerous biochemical and clinical observations support the proposal that many forms of depressive illness are associated with reductions in adrenergic activity at functionally important sites in the brain. Thus, classical antidepressive drugs, such as amitriptyline and imipramine, are believed to act by blocking the neuronal reuptake of norepinephrine and/or serotonin, thereby enhancing the availability of the monoamines as neurotransmitters.
In addition to .alpha..sub.1 -adrenergic receptors which mediate postsynaptic responses to the neurotransmitter, norepinephrine, other adrenergic receptors are present at or near sympathetic terminals. These latter receptors, .alpha..sub.2 -adrenergic receptors, form part of a negative feedback system which modulates noradrenergic neurotransmission by controlling the impulse-induced release of norepinephrine from presynaptic terminals. Activation of .alpha..sub.2 -adrenergic receptors results in a decrease in the amount of norepinephrine normally released from the nerve terminals by nerve impulses while antagonism of .alpha..sub.2 -adrenergic receptors increases norepinephrine release. Therefore, molecules that block .alpha..sub.2 -adrenergic receptors afford an alternate approach to enhancement of noradrenergic function and the treatment of depression associated with an absolute or relative deficiency of adrenergic function.
.alpha..sub.2 -Adrenergic receptor antagonism is also associated with antidiabetic, antihypertensive, ocular antihypertensive, antiobesity, platelet aggregation inhibition activity, and modification of gastrointestinal motility.
Compounds structurally related to the novel compounds of this invention are disclosed in British Pat. Nos. 1,435,573 and 2,106,909 of John Wyeth and Brother, Ltd.